Dark Legend
by PoisonLiquid
Summary: Momonga decided to stay until the last moment of his beloved game and wait for the force logout, he was transported into an alternate world. Now the one addressed as The Supreme Beings need to face with the new world and face continuous challenges. With the support of his comrade and subordinates. Can he leads his guild toward an unprecedented fantasy adventure?


**Hey, PoisonLiquid here. First of, I would like to thank you for checking out this story of mine, this is my first ever story so I would appreciate any kind of feedback you can give me to improve my writing, as well as the plots of the story.**

 **This is one of the ideas I had after reading the manga, and seeing the anime gave me more motivation to write it down. I hope this story will go well.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Overlord**

* * *

Chapter 1:Prolouge: THE BEGINNING

"It was the year 2138 AD, DMMO-RPG was a common term for gamer and game developer across the world. Being the acronym for 'Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game'"

It described an interactive game where one was able to play in a virtual world like it was real life, by connect a dedicated console to a headgear known as the neuron was as though you entered the game for real.

Amidst many DMMO-RPGs that were developed, there was one title that shined brilliantly: Yggdrasil

It was a game that was developed by the Japanese approximate thirteen years ago.

Known as the best DMMO-RPG, Yggdrasil was a game that offered an immensely high level of freedom to the players. The number of classes that formed the basis of the game easily topped 2000 when you added up the normal and high-rank classes. All classes had a maximum level of 15, meaning the player had to have at least 7 classes or more to reach the level cap of 100.

Furthermore, you were able to just have a taste of various classes as long as you satisfied this overall condition. Although it was inefficient, it was possible to reach level 100 one professions if you wanted. That mean it was impossible to have completely identical unless you intentionally made them so.

Not only that but you also had the freedom to applied to the visuals. You were able to alter from your character appearance to weapons and armors, interior data, create items and detailed settings of a player's home.

What the game have to offered to the players is a colossal map, adventured in jungle, wander on a desert full of sand, discover the mistery in dungeons and tombs, visit homeworlds like Asgard, Helheim, Midgard,ect.

A vast world, innumerable classes, and fully customizable visuals. With such explosive popularity behind it, Yggdrasil had reached a level of acclaim where it and DMMO-RPG were considered as one and the same in Japan-Alas, that was a story of a generation past.

"It was fun. It was indeed..very fun"

A grand round table of obsidian was in the center of the guildhall, surrounded by 41 luxurious seats. But most of them were vacant.

Only three silhouettes were visible now where all the members of a guild once used to sit.

The first one wore an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. The decoration around its neck seemed somewhat excessive, but strangely, it was rather fitting. However, the head that should have been sitting above the lavish collar was nothing more than a skull, devoid of skin and flesh. There was a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dead halo-like object glimmered behind its head.

The second figure sitting in the hall was a one meter seventy-five figure which had humanoid shape. But its far from human however, and while not as elegant or wearing anything luxurious as the skeleton, it still bear many striking features. It had skin of coursing molten magma under a full body armor of dark grey rock, with helmet half of its face, the only thing visual is its mouth and demonic red eyes. In true that armor was part of its body a scale of sort. The figure is sitting in a comfortable manner on its chair with both clawed hand on the round table, despite a pair of massive wings protrudes from its back.

The last individual sitting in another seat was not a human, either. It was a lump of black goo. Its surface, reminiscent of coal tar, quivered and never maintained a consistent shape even for a second.

The first one was an Overlord that ranked top even among Elder Liches – Magic Casters who had turned into the undead in the pursuit of ultimate magic. The second one was a Archdevil, a being known as the evilest whose had not only strong physical power but also devastating magic. The last was an Elder Black Ooze, a race with powerful acidic abilities that was close to the strongest among the slime types.

Yet, they are not monters. They were player characters.

The selectable races in Yggdrasil were divided into three diverse categories:humanoid races, demi-human races and the heteromorphic. The number of all the races reached a total of 700.

Overlord, Archdevil and Elder Black Ooze were one of the high-tier heteromorphic races that players were able to pick. Despite being the generation's top DMMO-RPG, it was technologically impossible to change expressions to go along with the conversation in Yggdrasil. That why the three characters avatar talked without their mouth moving.

"Wow, it has been a really long time Herohero-san. Even though it's the last day of Yggdrasil, I honestly didn't expect anyone but me and Gaia-san to show up" The Overlord started.

"It's a pleasant surprise to see you here Herohero-san"

"Ah – thank you for your kind word Gaia-san. And yes it's been so long Momonga-san" The Elder Black Ooze replied was grateful, yet there was no trace of what could be called vigor or liveliness.

"It has been two years since your last log in, right?" The Archdevil-Gaia asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Wow, it's has been that long already. Oh boy, my sense of time is out of whack because I have been doing night shifts lately" Herohero answered with a gloomy voice.

"Isn't that a dangerous sign? Are you okay?" with a voice full of concern the skeleton-Momonga asked the Herohero.

"Physically ? I'm in a complete rags. It's not so much as to visit a doctor, well not yet anyway, and I'm almost on the verge of running away. Still, I have to earn money to make end meets" And with that Herohero started to complaint about his work in the real and it accelerated further and further. Eventually, as Herohero's gripe bust out the conversation turned one-sided.

While one should not drag the real world into the virtual world, much less those related personal life. But the other two people in the room paid no mind to it, not out of respect or pity for their fellow guild mate but out of understanding. Because they known how Herohero felt .Plans that were alter overnight, criticism from their superior, pressure of deadline. Yes, they known that feeling all too well.

The guild – Ainz Ooal Gown which they belonged to, had two rules for joining.  
First, you had to be of a heteromorphic race  
Secondly, you have to be a member of society because everyone real life is also important. But also because of that nature, it's not surprising to see cases of complaints about work in real life.

"…whipped like a slave…"-"Uh, Herohero-san, Momonga-san" Gaia's hand raise up efficiently cut in the middle of Herohero venting.

"Yes, what is it Gaia-san?" For the first time in a while Momonga spoke up.

"It's a bit rude of me but that I need to do something, be back in a bit"

"Ah, don't worry, please come back soon" with that the archdevil avatar start to go to stasis mode. With it came the silent for the two other occupations on the table, for Momonga it was because of he have nothing to say, and Herohero because of his anger have been sweel at this point.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here just to complain" Herohero wiggled his head as if to bow

"It's okay, Herohero-san. I was the one asked you to come here, even though you were exhausted" Momonga quickly replied.

"It's gotten very late, and I'm getting sleepy. I'm afraid it's about time for me to.."

"I see. That's a shame. You must be worn out. Please, do log out and get some rest" The overlord inquired

"Honestly, I didn't expect this place to exist" hearing this come from one of his comrades Momonga feel an indescribable sentiments. If he's capable of showing any facial expressions, it would be a grimace.

"Momonga-san, you must have keep being the guildmaster and kept this place running"

"Ah..yes. Because Nazarick was created by all of us and Gaia-san also helped me from time to time"

"Momonga-san, thank you for everything" A smiling emoticon appeared on Herohero's head "I hope we'll meet again someday and give my regard to Gaia-san as well" he then soon vanish after saying those words

Still looking at the chair Herohero was sitting in just a few seconds ago, Momonga said " Today is the last day of Yggdrasil. Why don't we keep staying until the very end?" these words was what he wanted to say to Herohero, but his friend has already logged out to the real world.

Momonga let out a deep sigh 'I should be grateful that Herohero showed here today'. He then stared to look around. What he saw were the 39 empty seats that his old comrades used to sit. After a quick look around, his eye felt on the emotionless archdemon 'Gaia-san should have return by now. He couldn't have left too, could he-?'

Right on cue the demonic figure staring to move "I'm back. Sorry. The landlady keep on asking for this month…Uh, Mononga-san where's Herohero-san?"

"Oh you back. Umm HErohero-san got tired so he logged out early, oh and he also told me to give you his regard" This get a sigh from the winged demon

"Pity, I wish he could stay with us until the very end"

"Yeah.."

Again, the silent begin to fall on the guildhall. After a good half-minute, the Overlord broke the silent.

"You can leave too you know. It's getting late you know"

"And give you the change to admire this awesome place alone. Never"

With that the last two persons in the room shared a pleasant laugh

"It feel really good to spend this last moment of Yggdrasil with someone you know"

"As I'm I guildmaster. As I'm I"

As much as Momonga sad that he'll have to say goodbye to the place he hold dear in his heart. He can't denied feeling content to know he's not the only one to feel this way. He then stood up from his seat and proceed to walked toward the wall with a single staff hanging on it admiring the craftsmanship.

The golden staff is the most sacred item in the guild, it mere existence symbolized the guild. The symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Such a magnificent item no!" The archdemon spoke

"Yes, it is" Momonga replied without looking back.

"You know, why don't you take it to the throne room and act like a guildmaster for once"

This surprised Momonga " B..But the other members haven't agree to this, moreover, I'm not worthy to whell this"

Gaia would raise an eyebrow if he could "Ha.. If you're not worthy then who would. You alone maintain and supervise this guild, even though everyone have already left you still stay. Without you Nazarick would have already been destroyed a long time ago, so I represent the other 40 members of this guild give you the permission to use the symbol of Nazarick"

"But Gaia-san you also helped me, you always keep your promise and return to Nazarick" Momonga argued. The winged demon just scoff at this

"You'd probably manage without my help and I'm not someone who log in everyday like you. Beside that staff can only be equip by the guildmaster only"

"I can't win this argurment, can I?" The Overlord spoke with a sign

"Nope, you can't"

After the permission and a bit of hesitation, Momonga reached out his hand and grabbed the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The moment he held the staff in his hand , it spewed out a dark red aura.

"Wow, that staff is awesome, all of your stats went sky rocketed" Gaia talked in a voice full of awe while stand up and walked toward the Overlord.

Without replying, Momonga smirk in his mind 'this is truly cool'

"Well then let us go to the throne room" the Overlord propose, still looking at the weapon he held in his hand

"You go ahead I wish to stay here"Gaia replied and raise a hand before Momonga can speak up and continue " seeing the guild weapon's power is enough for me, I wish to be alone in this guildhall until the end, this place have most of our memories together so please be understand"

"I… yes I understand" a firmly answer "so this is our goodbye then"

"Yes"

"Then, farewell Gaia-san may you have a good life. I've been fun playing with you"

"My pleasure. It's good to meet you on the last day too, Momonga-san"

* * *

After saying goodbye the last two members of Nazarick then exchange a handshake with their avatars and share a quick smiling emoticon. Without anything more to say both turned their back with Momonga staring to walked toward the main door. In true, both players are having a single trail of tear behind their gaming helmet but none would admit that.

After the door to the guildhall room closed. Momonga steady himself "Let us go, symbol of our guild" and the Overlord started to walk toward the throne room.

As Momonga left the Guildhall room, he entered a vast foyer. The hallway resemble of a castle with evenly placed chandeliers emitting a soft, warm glow. The floor of wide corridor and numerous luxurious furniture. Momonga slowly walked down a giant staircase leading to the tenth floor, the lowest floor in the Tomb of Nazarick.

AS soon as he decent to the bottom of the staircase Momonga was greeted by an elderly man dressed in butler iniform. Although the old butler had a gentle in appearance his eyes were sharp like a predator.

Momonga's hand opened the console and chose the 'NPC' option. As he did the name of the butler showed above his head.

'Oh, so his name is Sebas, then if I remember correctly, he must have been created by Touch Me-san'

Accompany Sebas was six maids, all dressed in maid outfit, they are the combat maid called the Pleiades. Ranked from Alpha to Zeta, each have their own look power and personality. The Pleiades and Sebas are the last line of defend of Nazarick.

'Hm.. I should let them accompany me since it's the last day'-"Follow me" Momonga ordered

Sebastian and the maids respectfully bowed and stared moving after the Overlord. After a short walked they finally came to their destination. The door of the throne room opened, reviewed the heart of Nazareick, the dome-shaped hall was big with high ceiling like that of a middle age castle and a total of 41 flags with seals of every members of the guild could be seen hanging high on the ceiling.

Standing in front of the throne, Momonga one again started to ordered the head butler and the maids.

"Standby" he said and proceeded to sit on the throne. It was then he took interest in the female NPC standing next to the throne since the beginning, her name was Albedo.

"Albedo, I remembered that she was created by Tabula Smaragdina, she is the supervisor of the seven Floor Guardians. She is truly a magnificent piece of work"

True to Momonga words, Albedo beauty can rival that of a goddess. She wore a white dress with glove revealed bits of her creamy skin, she had jet black hair that flow down to her waist, and her eyes are a pair of golden orbs with split pupils; since Albedo default race was demon she had two thick horns grown from her temple, and on her waist were black wings

"What kind of setting she had I wonder?" Stuck by curiosity, Momonga opened Albedo's setting.

As soon as Momonga operated his console a detailed page of a person's wiki was showed.

"Tabula-san sure is addicted to programming" Paying no attention to the long text, Momonga decided to only read the last part and it was…

"She is a slut" the mighty Overlord was loss of words and he couldn't helped but to facepalm  
"You had a weird festish aren't you Tabula-san?"

-'This is ridiculous, Albedo is the strongest among the NPCs' hesitated at first but decided to do it anyway, Momonga used the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown to modify Albedo's setting.

"What should I change it into"  
 _-She is madly in love with Momonga-_

"Arrr… this is so embarrassed. I'm so dumb" he then took a glance toward Albedo  
'Well, it's the last day anyway'

Satisfied with his reason, Momonga held out his hand and moved it down.  
"Kneel" all other presence in the room followed the Overlord's command.

Leaning back to the throne, slowly raised his fleshless finger toward the flags, Momonga spoke "Me, Touch Me, Shijuuten Suzaku, Ankoro, Gaia Validus, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi, Herohro, Peroroncino, Bukuku Chagama, Tabula Smaragdia, Takemikazuchi,…"

"It's all memories of the past now"

23:51:47

Suddenly, a text message box appeared on Momonga view that read 'Gaia Validus', Momonga was surprised to see the user name of his last fellow guild member. He then raised his finger and touch the said message. A two ways call could be heard.

"Hello Gaia-san"

"Hey, Momonga-san" The voice sound a little depressed

Silent… - _he's not about to log out now, is he?_ \- a worrying thought started to plague Momonga's mind, but he immediately got the answer.

"I'm not about to log out if that what you're thinking. It just…"

Momonga sighed in his mind and asked "Just?"

Sigh "It just that.. Well I know we had already said farewell but I wonder if you would like to have a last conversation together" Gaia answered

"Oh, actually I was thinking about calling you too" Momonga lied, but he thanked to his _nakama_ thoughtfulness this is a way to stop his train depressing thought right now 'plus it's nice to talk to Gaia-san one last time'

"So how is sitting on the throne and doing guild master stuffs felt like?" Gaia spoke first

"Well, I felt a little embarrassed but somewhat satisfied. The feeling of ruling is definitely not bad" the person on the other line answered.

"Hee… Maybe you will actually be a great king" the Devil joked

"Too bad I don't have a queen" the Overlord joked back

Then both shared a laugh. As the laugh died down then… came the silent…again

23:55:02

"It seem there's not much time left" one again Gaia broke the silent.

"Yeah" Momonga replied though the with a sad voice.

"You know Momonga-san. Even though I love playing Yggdrasil I had thought about stop playing it a lot of time before, because everyone started to left one by one. But seeing you kept stay behind and maintain the guild in place of other members gave me the motivation to return to this place the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. I had a good time playing this game thank to you and everyone" Gaia admitted

"Yeah, it was really fun. I wish our adventure didn't stop here, but that's something I cannot have" *sigh* "Well, there're no rumor about a sequel… but I hope that happen, maybe we can meet again when that time comes" Momonga said in a sad voice

"Yeah… yeah" an unsure answered "Farewell Momonga-san"

Gaia final words were heard.

23:58:48

The inside of Momonga is now swirling with the feeling of regret and sadness

 _This is where it end, I will have to return to my everyday life_

23:59:27

 _I don't want to go back, I want to stay here_

23:59:46

 _I want to start everything again_

23:59:59

Momonga closed his eyes

00:00:00  
00:00:01

Momonga opened his eyes. He's returned to his room, the real world. _Or so he thought._

"…Huh?"

He was still sitting in the Throne Room

'What? What going on? The server should have gone down already!' True, it was already past the announced time. Momonga looked around confusedly.

'Did they delay it' he immediately tried using the control interface, but there was none

'Why isn't the console appearing?' there was nothing, no player status, no map, no chat. It was as if everything were removed from the system.

Surprised by the sudden turn of event, Momonga stood up and shouted "What the hell is going on around here?"

But it was nothing compare to the next surprised, which left him speechless "Is something the matter, lord Momonga?" an Angelic voice spoke up

Albedo talked to him

* * *

"Momonga-sama? Momonga-sama?" Albedo repeated her question

Because so many incomprehensible things happened, Momonga could only stood there with his mind blanked out

"Are you ok, lord Momonga?" Albedo asked one more while moving toward him, her face full of worry

Overflowing with feelings. Just as Momonga about to scream, something repressed his feelings, calmed him down. He then sit down

"O..ah. I can't reach the GM…" he tried to answer Albedo

"…Please forgive me for being unable to answer Momonga-sama's question about the GM. If you give me chance to make up for my mistake, I will eternal grateful" her voice was full of regret an sincere.

'I'm I having a proper conversing with an NPC. Impossible! This must be some kind of bug' Momonga let go of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The staff did not fall to the ground but started to float

'The staff work exactly like in the game. But why can't I use the console or contact the game's company? What should I do now?'

"Sebas!" first he needed to confirm if it was only Albedo who changed

"At your service" the butler acknowledged, raising his head

Momonga noted that Sebas also looks like he's alive just like Albedo 'Can I really command him? Bah, I just gonna have to risk it'

He showed off a superior attitude and commanded "Take a group of combat maids and check the area around the tomb. The other combat maids are to gather on the 9th level, in case someone comes from the 8th level"

"As you wish, lord Momonga" Sebas complied. He and the maids then bowed towards Momonga, stood up at the same time and left.

'The NPCs can even understand unspecific order. What is going on?' Momonga took a glance at Albedo 'I need to find a way to contact the admins. I can't use the game system, what about telepathy? No, I don't even know if I'm capable of using magic'

"Lord Momonga, what would you like me to do?" Albedo silky voice spoke up

"You can… 'Hmm…I've got it' come over here" with a smile Albedo came forward, close enough to hug him.

'Whoa…She smells nice' Momonga noted 'huh, smell nice? But there is no function like that in Yaggdrasil'

But this wasn't the time for that

"Albedo. Let me touch you" Momonga reached out grape hold Albedo's hand

"Ahh" Albedo expression flinched with pain but at the same time with…pleasure

'There a pulse! But how can the game be this real!?'

'Ok, one final time. I must confirm this no matter what' Momonga thought with determination

"Albedo. C-can I touch your chest?"

"Huh?" Momonga let out a funny sound and the air instantly froze

Why did he say it? Well, his reason was because the game forbid any mature actions of one player

'T-this is necessary. Yes. Act naturally. I must act naturally'

"You don't mya…mind,do you?" 'NO way this is natural' his mind shouted

"Of course not, please do as you wish" Albedo agreed, with enthusiasm even.

She struck out her _well-developed_ chest in front of Momonga. His bony hand reached out and touched that amazing mound of plump and soft flesh.

"Hrr…Anhh…:) " Albedo moaned in pleasure, her face reddened.

'Let assess the situation. If I'm able to do something like this means this is no longer Yggdrasil or another DMMO-RPG. Could it be the game have become real. No way, but…how else would one explain everything'

Hand still _**Groping**_. Immediately released 'Hey, just how long do I plan to fondling her breast?!'

"Sorry about that, Albedo"

"Haa…ah… Lord Momonga, am I going to experience my first here?"

"Eh-?" What?  
Momonga's mind blanked out

"-What shall I do about my clothes?" - "Huh?"  
"Should I strip myself? Or would you perhaps to do that? If I stay dresses, they'll get dirty… unless you desire that, because I certainly wouldn't mind-"

"S-Stop. Stop now, Albedo! Now is not the time…No, we don't have time to be doing such things." Momonga replied in panic

Albedo recoiled in shock

"My deepest apologies! To think I prioritized my lust in this state of emergency" she started to kneel in apology, but Momonga reached out to stop her.

"It's fine. Albedo, I forgive you completely. More importantly, I have an order for you"

"I will do anything you wish"

"Except for the guardians of the fourth and eighth floor, tell the other guardians and the warden to gather at the arena on the sixth floor. Have them gather there in an hour from now" Momonga ordered

"Yes, milord!" Albedo quickly left the throne room. Looking Albedo's receding back, Momonga put a hand on his face and let out a heavy sigh

-She is madly in love with Momonga-

'…What have I done. I didn't intend for that little joke to-' Momonga felt like he had spoiled Tabula's masterpiece and become depressed.

'Shit! I'll worry about that problem later" he extended his hand and the Staff of Aniz Ooal Gown float back to its owner.

'I have to take care of the things I need to do right now… huh, why do I feel like I forgot _something_ …wait, if I'm here because I stayed past the endgame time, then G-'

Right on cue the throne room's door burst open, revealed a figure with grey armor and ragged wings with crimson eyes, Gaia Validus.

He was breathing heavily, look like he's been running

The two supreme beings look at each other for a moment

"Thank the god you are also here" Momonga greeted with joy

"M-Momonga-san…" Gaia spoke with a demonic voice "-I have wings" he pointed his wings with a shaken hand.

* * *

 **AN:** **Basically, it's a story follow the main story line of Overlord itself, but instead of Momonga being the only one of 41 supreme beings who got send into an alternative world, another guildmate of his was also got sent to this new world with him. How will things change?**

 **This story featuring my own OC, Gaia Validus. Originally it was Touchme role but he's a righteous character, while I've the root for antihero, so I decide to throw my own OC in. There will be more dialogs between characters, additional scenes, different choices,etc. the story will still written mostly in Momonga's POV.**

 **Gaia similar in design to Evil Hero Dark Gaia from Yugioh, hence that where the name came from. However, his armor is dark grey and redder skin tone with slimmer body instead. He has no tail. His wings are smaller and more ragged.**

 **Do review and leave your suggestion.**


End file.
